Dissemble
by fuzakeruna
Summary: Kisah dimana seorang pemuda yang jatuh dalam pesona serta dosa, berawal dari malam dimana dirinya bertemu sosok figur penuh dengan estetika yang dibalut oleh kemurnian hatinya. [BTS Fic ; KOOKV/VKOOK] Yaoi. HistoricalAU!Japan. Jangan lupa RnR ya! Enjoy readers-nim.


**Main Character(s) : Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung  
Character(s): the rest of BTS member.  
Genre(s) :Angst, Drama, Romance, Historical.  
Disclaimer : Semua cast yang ada disini milik mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja, untuk kelangsungan cerita.  
Warning(s) : AU!Japan, OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi, NSFW.**

**/**

**/**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Prologue: ON**

* * *

Menjelang akhir musim dingin, tanggal 28 Februari tahun 1887. Hari berikutnya adalah bulan Maret, namun karena hujan serta salju yang berkepanjangan, dimana-mana masih terhalang oleh kabut dan bongkahan salju. Aku, yang kini berusia sekitar 12 tahun hendak untuk datang mengunjungi kediaman Shinohara yang berada di distrik Azabu, Tokyo.

"Dinginnya," Aku masih berjalan di tengah-tengah salju sembari menepuk-nepuk kedua telapak tangan yang berbalut kain tebal hasil rajutan Ibu. Sesekali aku mengusapkan kedua tanganku guna mencari kehangatan.

_"Selalu bersikap sopan kepada Tuan besar Seikanji." _Ayah selalu mengingatkanku akan hal tersebut. Tetapi alih-alih meminta seseorang yang belum dewasa seperti dirinya, seharusnya Ayahku yang turun tangan untuk mengunjungi sang _Earl _Shinohara yang tengah sakit saat ini. Meski aku tahu, bahwa Ayah sering mengalami kesulitan jika sudah berurusan dengan Tuan besar Seikanji─ah tidak, namun seluruh anggota keluarga Seikanji.

Dalam garis keturunan dan gelar, Seikanji menempati urutan ke tiga, sedangkan keluargaku, Nakajima, menyandang peringkat terendah. Bukankah celah yang cukup besar itu terlalu mencolok? Tentu, aku mengakuinya. Namun beberapa tokoh terkemuka dalam dunia ekonomi yang memegang gelar _Earl _mengenal anak lelaki sepertiku. Fakta ini memang cukup mengejutkan untuk diriku sendiri, khususnya.

Ayahku menjalankan usaha perdagangan, dan dengan sejumlah keberuntungan, beliau memperoleh status Bangsawan sehingga bagi siapapun yang terlibat dengan kami, tentu tidak dapat lolos dengan mudah.

Datang dan berkunjung ke kediaman Shinohara harusnya menjadi tugas kedua kakakku, namun mereka tidak berdaya dengan udara dingin seperti ini. Alasan yang logis, tapi aku tahu mengapa mereka tidak ingin pergi, sebenarnya. Lantas, aku-lah yang menjadi harapan terakhir mereka dan karena itulah aku berada di sini.

"Di sana... seberapa besar kediaman Seikanji itu,"

Daerah ini dikenal dengan sebutan Hutan Azabu, yang mana berdiri sebuah bangunan mewah bergaya Barat yang begitu megah. Itulah kediaman Seikanji yang sering menjadi perbincangan hangat para pedagang juga penduduk di sekitar tempat tinggalku. Aku masih berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang terhubung dengan perkarangan rumah Seikanji di depan sana.

Seketika langkahku terhenti. Ketika melihat sesuatu yang sangat menarik perhatianku. Segera saja aku menghampirinya.

"Apa ini?"

Di tengah fabrik putih yang menyebar luas menutupi sepanjang jalan, sesuatu dengan warna merah berhasil mengalihkan pandanganku.

Aku memperhatikannya, "Kostum itu, rasanya familiar. Rambut panjang... seorang wanita? Apakah dia sebuah patung? Mengapa dia berbaring di atas salju seperti ini?" kemudian aku semakin mengikis jarak yang ada.

"Kulit yang terlihat pucat dan halus itu... bibir yang─jika aku menyentuhnya, mungkin aku akan tahu apa itu sebenarnya." Aku berniat melepas sarung tanganku agar aku bisa secara langsung menyentuhnya.

Tanganku perlahan menyentuh kulit yang terasa dingin di sekitar pipi. Sontak aku terkejut ketika kelopak matanya mulai terbuka. _"Oh, dia hidup?!" _batinku berteriak.

Sepasang manik mata itu, layaknya lelehan coklat dengan taburan kacang hazel yang harganya terbilang mahal karena produksinya yang sedikit. Indah nan menyilaukan.

"Siapa?" Dia tiba-tiba berbicara. Reflek aku langsung menyembunyikan tanganku yang sudah lancang menyentuh pipi sosok indah tersebut. Aku yang terlanjur gugup hanya bisa menjawab seperlunya, karena hanya ada aku di sini, tentu pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepadaku. "N-nakajima,"

Aku tidak berani menatap mata yang berkilau itu lebih lama sebelum aku bisa melanjutkan kalimatku. "A-aku Jungkook, putra ketiga Nakajima."

"Jungkook?"

"Y-ya. Terdengar aneh, namun aku lebih senang dipanggill Jungkook." Benar, sebenarnya keluarga kami merupakan darah keturunan Korea asli. Tetapi karena perang saudara beberapa waktu silam, kami sekeluarga beralih menetap ke Jepang. Berkat pengaruh kakekku yang merupakan salah satu politisi dan penasihat yang mengabdi pada Kaisar Jepang kala itu, kami resmi mengganti marga menjadi Nakajima juga sebagai penduduk legal di tanah matahari terbit ini. Sekiranya begitu sedikit kilas balik sejarah keluargaku.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Aku terlanjur penasaran. Sebenarnya siapa figur cantik ini? mengapa dia berada di tengah salju yang hampir menutupi kedua sisi kimono merah panjangnya.

"Aku masih... bukan siapapun."

Aku tidak ingin memaksanya toh anak kecil sepertiku tidak mungkin mendesak orang asing seperti dia. Namun naluriku tetap bertanya, meski pertanyaan itu terkesan ingin tahu dan menjengkelkan. "Apakah kamu tidak merasa dingin berbaring di sini─tanpa alas kaki?"

Aku baru menyadari bahwa dia tidak mengenakan apapun untuk membalut kedua kakinya. Hanya sebuah _kimono_ panjang sebagai pelindung tubuh. Apakah dia tidak bisa berjalan? Sepintas pikiranku berkata demikian.

"Dingin?"

"Eh... itu, ah─berikan tanganmu," Reflek aku menggenggam kedua tangannya sembari melanjutkan, "Lihat, saat tadi kau menyentuh salju, itu semua adalah es. Jadi itu namanya _dingin_. Lalu ketika kau menempelkan kedua telapak tanganmu seperti ini, rasanya akan berbeda secara bertahap. Ini namanya _hangat_." Aku selalu diajarkan hal-hal kecil seperti ini dengan kakakku. Di usiaku yang masih muda, bisa dibilang banyak hal yang sudah ku ketahui yang masih dalam batas wajar seorang anak sejawatku.

Gadis itu kembali mengeluarakan suara, "Hangat... kau hangat..." tubuhnya menggigil. Naluri membawaku untuk memeluknya.

"Jika kau sedingin itu─aku akan menghangatkanmu sampai kau tidak merasa kedinginan lagi,"

Ketika aku membatunya untuk mengusap kedua tangannya sendiri, jemarinya sangat kurus, sosok ini... benarkah dia wanita? Karena dia sangatlah berbeda dengan gadis biasa. Berpikir bahwa figur keindahan yang sedang ku peluk ini merupakan sesuatu yang nyata, mungkinkah ini mimpi atau hanya ilusiku saja?

"Um─"

"Ah, maaf! Apa aku menyakitimu?" Aku terlalu berpikir jauh sampai tidak menyadari pelukanku semakin erat saat itu.

"Tujuh tahun,"

"Eh?" Aku melonggarkan pelukan kecil milikku seraya menatapnya tidak mengerti. Tujuh tahun? Maksudnya apa?

"Maukah kau menunggu... selama tujuh tahun?"

Dia mulai berdiri, lalu tersenyum. Senyum itu... untukku? "Ya," Entah apa yang membuatku mengiyakan permintaan yang kelewat aneh dan tidak pernah sampai pada otak anak kecil sepertiku ini.

"Kalau begitu... aku juga akan menunggu." Lantas dia mulai berjalan di atas salju dengan bertelanjang kaki. Berjalan menjauh, sampai sosoknya mulai tak terlihat karena kabut yang ikut menenggelamkan bayangannya.

Aku kira dia tidak bisa berjalan. Namun asumsiku salah, justru dia terlihat lebih mempesona ketika figurnya berdiri di tengah-tengah salju berwarna putih. Dia... nyata?

"Hei, nak!"

Aku tersentak kaget ketika sebuah teriakan nyaring berhasil membawaku kembali pada realita.

"Heh, kau terpesona?"

Aku menoleh, seorang pemuda dewasa mengalihkan perhatianku pada sosok indah sebelumnya. "Siapa kau?"

"Dia itu _iblis_. Apa yang baru saja dia katakan?"

"Dia memintaku untuk menunggunya selama tujuh tahun." Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti. Namun aku tidak bisa mengabaikan permintaan itu begitu saja. Rasanya ada yang aneh, namun hatiku berkata bahwa aku pasti akan bertemu lagi dengannya suatu saat nanti.

"Hm, begitu. Siapa namamu?"

"Jungkook. Aku putra ketiga Nakajima Seiji."

"Ah─jadi kau anak dari Baron Nakajima. Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Namjoon. Tapi di sini mungkin aku lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Sagano."

Tunggu, apakah dia Sagano-_sensei _yang terkenal itu? "Kau... _Duke_ Sagano?"

"Aku merasa terhormat bahkan anak muda sepertimu pernah mendengar tentangku. Ayo, ikut denganku."

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Astaga, aku di sini 'kan bertugas untuk mengunjungi Tuan besar Shinohara yang sedang sakit. Mengapa aku bisa lupa?

"Tapi aku harus datang ke kediaman Seikanji sekarang─"

"Jangan repot-repot, penyakitnya hanya kebetulan. Hari ini ada sebuah ritual seperti biasa, aku ragu beliau memiliki keinginan untuk bertemu dengan seseorang. Aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk mengatakan kepadanya bahwa kau, mewakili Baron Nakajima, telah datang untuk berkunjung." Pemuda itu berbalik arah, hendak meninggalkan area hutan Azabu.

"Eh, tapi─"

"Apakah kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan anak itu lagi?"

Mendengar hal tersebut, aku bergegas mengikutinya berjalan menjauh dari hutan.

_Dikenal dengan sebutan __demon__, pada saat itu, dia meninggalkan bekas yang kentara di hatiku juga jiwaku yang masih diselimuti kemurnian dan kepolosan anak lelaki. Sebuah tanda yang tidak bisa aku hapus. Aku bisa merasakan, bahwa nanti aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Entah siapa dia yang sebenarnya, mungkin aku sudah terjerat dalam jaring yang secara tidak langsung menjebakku bersamanya._

* * *

**End of Prologue.**

* * *

**[ FOOTNOTES. ]**

Bisa dibilang ini sebuah _flashback_, karena untuk cerita aslinya semua karakter sudah legal semua umurnya. Hohohoho~ jadi mungkin di _chapter_ yang akan datang ( ga tau kapan ) pasti ada beberapa scene _mature_-nya. :)))) Ini bisa dalam artian a_ction, violence, profanity, atau sexual_ ya kawan. **STAY TUNEEEE! **Semoga cerita ini menarik untuk para pembaca semua! Sampai ketemu lagi di _real story begin_! Love loveee. Btw, jangan lupa yang punya wattpad stalk **JAENTHUSIAST** ya! Soalnya aku selalu update untuk _chapter_ baru disana, abis itu baru FFn. HEHEHEHE. Soalnya di wattpad enaknya bisa pake gambar sih. ^_^

* * *

**Character Introduction:**

1\. Jeon Jungkook as Nakajima Jungkook ( Nakajima's 3rd son )

2\. Kim Taehyung as Seikanji Taehyung ( Seikanji mysterious child )

3\. Kim Namjoon as Duke Sagano or Sagano-sensei ( a politician and lecturer )

4\. Park Jimin as Nakajima Jimin ( Nakajima's 2rd son )

More additional cast will be appears as long as chapter release.

* * *

**##. ADDS-On**

Sensei = sebutan untuk guru dan sederajat

Baron = sebutan untuk seorang yang satu tingkat dengan bangsawan

Duke = sebutan bagi bangsawan tinggi

Kimono = salah satu baju adt Jepan (yakin ini pasti udah pada tahu semua kan hehehe)

**Ppyong!**

**See you in chapter 2!**


End file.
